1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a liquid recovery system, an immersion exposure apparatus that uses such, an immersion exposing method, and a device fabricating method.
2. Description of Related Art
Among exposure apparatuses used in a photolithographic process, an immersion exposure apparatus is known that exposes a substrate through a liquid, as disclosed in PCT International Publication No. WO99/49504.
With exposure apparatuses, there is a demand to increase the travel speed of substrates in order to increase device productivity and the like. In an immersion exposure apparatus, liquid is recovered. Nevertheless, there is a possibility that the liquid will not be adequately recovered and that it will leak or remain on the substrate. Therefore, there is a possibility that exposure failures will occur such as the generation of defects in the pattern that is formed on the substrate. As a result, there is a possibility that defective devices will be fabricated.
A purpose of some aspects in the present invention is to provide a liquid recovery system that can recover a liquid satisfactorily. Yet another purpose is to provide an immersion exposure apparatus and an immersion exposing method that can prevent exposure failures. Yet another purpose is to provide a device fabricating method that can prevent the production of defective devices.